promises behind the flute
by kittykahlua
Summary: Sakon sees tayuya for the first time and he's instantly mesmerized by her. He even takes her back to the sound village. After spending some time together he finds out a lot about her, and falls even more in love. But being sound shinobi will they live long enough for him to confess his feeling, and with all the sound village drama would they even be able to be together anyway?
1. angel in the woods

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

As always the walk back to the sound village was rather nice, Kimimaru had split right after the mission saying "I'll see you back at the hideout Sakon, Lord Orochimaru wants me to finish something".

Which meant the walk home was quiet to, its actually quite beautiful though. Which prompts me to sit down at the edge of a clearing for a break, I close my eyes to take in my surroundings better.

The trees are dancing in the wind as their bright autumn leaves tear off and get swept away. And the full moon over head is illuminating the forest and meadow in front of me a light blue. The low sound of a flute is playing in the distance.

I sit up and my eyes snap open, I didn't think anyone was around, good thing I'm still ready for a fight. In the center of the meadow by a lone tree, a girl with dark brown almost black eyes, fire red hair, and porcelain skin.

She was the definition of beauty. Her eyes were closed, they seemed a little pinkish, like she had been crying. She raised the dark red flute and its blood red tassel and places it back on her perfect lips.

She begins to play it again, but I notice now how slow it is, it's a sad mournful melody that haunts the nearby forest. I let a few moments pass as I watch, her hair sways perfectly with the wind and her nimble fingers gently and slowly change notes.

I stand to walk closer to her, but a branch snaps under me. It causes her to jump up and dart into the cover of he woods. So now the question is do I follow her and risk Lord Orochimaru's wrath for being late. Or just go back.

I guess the answer was a given because I never stopped to think about it, she was just to beautiful to abandon out here . If one of the guys found her and killed her I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

She was still mesmerizing jumping across the tree branches ahead of me. Until a kunai flies back and sticks in my leg, as she stops and pulls out her flute. I jump in front of her and grab her arm before she can begin to play it. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.''

"And what use are your damn promises to me! I'm tired of all you damn shinobi! You all deserve to be dead!" well that definitely didn't go as planned. "Oh calm down already. I came after you because I don't want you to be killed"

She seemed to be shocked by what I had said "Come to the sound village with me, I'll be able to protect you there" she pulled her arm out of my hand and thought about my offer for a second "Fine. But I want to be a shinobi, I don't need your damn protection."

We weren't that far from the village but the walk was awkwardly quiet, despite my many attempts at making conversation. I lead her down the stairs and into the sound village hideout. I take her into the dinning room were oddly enough Lord Orochimaru and Kimimaru are waiting.

"Sakon, you're late. Where have you been. You know I don't take well to these sort of slips." Just as I start to explain my excuse walks in behind me, and Lord Orochimaru seems delighted with the company. "Oh and who is this precious beauty."

"My names Tayuya, and you must be the infamous Lord Orochimaru. Its an honor to meet you. Sakon found me on the grounds and brought me along so I could ask you if I could become one of your shinobi, I hope you don't mind."

So her names Tayuya, its just as beautiful and unique as she is. And it looks like she knows exactly who to suck up to.

"Tayuya my dear you're in luck, the placement examination is tomorrow we'll decide then if you're suited to be among my shinobi. But for tonight we'll find you a room and get you settled in."

Lord Orochimaru had me take Tayuya to a spare room and get her a change of clothes. I also stayed with her for a few minutes to tell her that the exam was basically a brawl with all of the shinobi in the sound, and a few other details about it. I then went to prepare and for the following day.

For the first time in what felt like forever I dreamed. I dreamed of her, if she would be able stay as a sound shinobi. How perfect it would be if she was put in the same team as me. But the last dream terrified me, I had never seen this girl fight, what if she gets killed during the exams.

I couldn't go back to sleep after those dreams so I stayed up and got all of my gear ready for the fight later today. That only took me about an hour, so I went and started making breakfast. I just happened to be nice enough to make some for everyone.

I was lucky I did, because when I came out of the kitchen Lord Orochimaru was sitting at the table looking rather hungry. I sat a plate of bacon, eggs and a biscuit in front of him. He immediately picked up a pair of chop sticks and started to pick at his food.

I don't understand how everyone can look at him and see an evil man, he just seems so innocent and laid back. I mean so what he does research on humans, but its for the good of everyone. I don't care what anyone says I believe he's doing the right thing.

"Hey Sakon, that girl you brought in, Tayuya, you have feelings for her right." I look over at him, he's staring down at his plate still eating. "I wouldn't go as far as saying I have feelings, she just seems so strong and unique. It'd be a shame to let that go to waist."

My answer makes him smile, he looks kinda like an angel like that. "Well in that case if she fails the exams later today I will have Kabuto spare her life, and she'll be the first sound village civilian. So don't worry about her today focus on how you're going to be fighting."

The rest of the guys join us for a rather tense breakfast, then we all line up to start the exams. Lord Orochimaru was right I was worrying about her and wasn't thinking about myself, there are shinobi here just as strong as I am if not stronger. Will I make it through the exams?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors notes- I'm actually really looking forward to writing this story. trying to not make it to OOC but oh well its gonna be, sorry. hope you like it so far. please review and let me know what you thought of it


	2. sound shinobi exams

before I start, why aren't there more Sakon/Tayuya/Ukon pics out there? Can somebody start work on that asap, please?

* * *

Groups of us are surrounding different doors waiting for the exam to start. My hands are sweating and its almost like there's already a knife to my throat. The anticipation is killing me, its going to be one hell of a fight.

The door in front of me slowly begins to open and we're given the signal to start the sound shinobi exams. The shinobi around me start going crazy. By pure instinct Ukon wakes up and grabs the man behind me, throwing him through the door.

Its already a war zone in the room. Everything is covered in blood and spider webs, and there are huge men beating each other to death. It looks like so much, fun. So my first order of business is the webs!

The second I get myself stuck onto one of those webs some six armed bastard is ready to attack me. He jumps for the kill, but before he reaches me Ukon comes out of my stomach, stabbing him in the shoulder.

He jumps back and I break free of the webs, with no time to spare as he's on me again.

Luckily Ukon had made contact for just long enough to use our kekkei genkai. As he came out of spider boys shoulder he wrapped a hand around his neck. I pulled out my kunai ready to finish him off, but a shuriken this guy through came around and Ukon had to split away from the little brat.

Instead of focusing on this guy we decided to take out the weaker ones first then come back to the bigger fights. We stayed separated and tore through one after another, damn small fry shouldn't even be here.

The world liked to have stopped when I heard that flute again. I froze for a second before following it. What if she's in trouble.

I come across a guy I had deemed "one of the stronger ones" just moments ago and instantly shredded him. His blood poured all over me, but it was worth it because I got to see her.

So far she didn't even have a scratch on her, and that flute of hers seemed to be some kind of jutsu. Ukon leaped over to where she was and kicked an on coming kunai knife out of the air. She turned to defend herself the second he got to close to her, she only relaxed when she recognized him as me.

But time to get back to fighting I guess. I ran past Ukon punching some chick in the face and slitting her throat when she tried to fight back. And then slamming another guy into a sword his friend was holding.

Soon all the weaklings were gone, and there were only about 10 of us. We were all staring each other down, I was the first to make a move as I gave the spider bitch from earlier a "get ready" look.

I tripped the guy next to me and slammed him into one of the webs, right before its owner sprayed some kind of acid all over the poor devil. And with the shock of the odd little partnership that had lowered our numbers Tayuya and some other big guy teamed up and killed off another one.

Ok 4 of us are teamed up and 4 aren't. This is only gonna be fun for a few minutes. In those few minutes though it was utter destruction, there was blood everywhere I couldn't even tell what was happening all I knew was to keep cutting.

When we stop in our original positions again its was just the 4 of us. Soaked in blood and sweat, with an unknown amount of bodies at our feet. I take a step towards the spider lookin guy but freeze as the loud speaker in the room comes on.

Its Lord Orochimaru "that's enough, the fact that the four of you can team up like that is amazing. And considering you've been in there fighting for 28 hours I believe its went on long enough. Meet me in the dinning room in 2 hours."

I pretty sure his words shocked all of us. But I was the only one to smile about it "well weirder things have happened. Hey Tayuya, congratulations it likes like you do get to become a sound shinobi." she giggled at this.

"Sakon, I would have won this one way or another. Even if it killed me. But whatever, I'm going to shower, I smell like that fishy ass bitch that tried to eat me" we all looked around at each other and nodded in agreement before going out separate doors.

I went to my room and immediately took a shower, I rinsed out all the cuts I had gotten and put medicine on them, then wrapped up the ones that looked bad. Not even an hour had passed so I threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt, and went to start dinner.

Lord Orochimaru was already in the dinning room when I walked through, I smiled and asked what he'd like for dinner. He went from having a serious look on his face to looking like he just walked into a candy store.

"I don't really care about the main course but will you make dumplings! Please?" "as long as we have the stuff to make them I don't mind, I'll even make milkshakes if you want" it was almost like Lord Orochimaru's smile made the world brighter, and it was so easy to make him happy.

About an hour and a half later I came out of the kitchen to see everyone sitting around waiting for me. I sat down enough plates of dumplings for everyone and went to grab the milkshakes, I come back and sit those down.

"sorry Lord Orochimaru but the soups almost finished, if I leave it now it'll burn. You can start without me and I'll have someone fill me in later" he finishes another dumpling before he talks again. "Its fine Sakon, we'll wait, we have food. But Tayuya thinks you added to much of something in the dumplings!"

Everyone started to laugh at what he said, which I'm assuming meant he made it up. I look to Tayuya for conformation "He's right, you need to check your recipe to make sure this doesn't happen again." I can't control the giggle that slips through when I agree with her.

A half an hour later we're all gathered around the table with soup in front of us. Lord Orochimaru gets a very serious look "you're all going to be a team, said team will be led by Kimimaro. You will be my elites and I will look to you as body guards. This team will be known as the sound village 5"

He adds "Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya. Good luck Kimimaro wants you all to go with him tomorrow to 'get to know each other better' whatever that means"

Before I could speak up Tayuya does "Lord Orochimaru? What's wrong, you look bothered by something" he shakes his head "its nothing . . . its just. . . Sakon what kind of soup is this?" of all the reasons for the war face he had, and it was my soup.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors Notes- See told you I was excited! sorry for the completely OOC Orochimaru but every bad guy has his good guy moment so Oro deserves one to. Oh and I really don't have an explanation to Sakon's passion for cooking. Hope this wasn't to bad I'm not use to writing fight scenes, anyway Thanks for continuing to read promises behind the flute. If you'll take your time and review, fave, or follow it would be greatly appreciated. Especially considering I won't go over 5 chapters without a certain amount of them, and this ones definitely going to be more than 5 chapters.


	3. bonding experiences

Well. Despite me not uploading this story in forever I am not done with it. It just had babies that I plan to upload soon. I hope you guys enjoy even though it sucks and its kinda un-edited but oh well. At last chappy three of promises behind the flute. Commence reading my little fishies.

* * *

I thought sleeping would be rough after the exams, considering how many people I killed earlier that day, but I have to say it was the best sleep I had in a while.

My alarm went off at 9:30, which is Kimimaro's version of sleeping in. I instantly shot up to turn it off, it drove me completely nuts. I wasn't quite awake yet so I sat on the floor for a few moments to decide what to wear. I eventually got up and slipped on a red shirt and black skinny jeans.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal, highly doubting anyone else is going to join me, I finish it while leaning against counter. The fact that no one has even walked into the kitchen means that non of the guys I'm meeting are having breakfast though.

I wonder if Tayuya plans on having breakfast, she didn't have much to eat last night. She's way to thin to be skipping meals, maybe I should take her something. I'll take her some toast, its better than nothing and its easy to carry.

I grab the toast and put it in a plastic baggy, and I double check my equipment on the way to the training hall. We were suppose to meet there at ten and it was almost that time now. When I get there Tayuya and Kimimaro are already waiting.

"Sakon its already ten do you know where the other two are?" Kimimaro looked a bit pissed, he was never one for waiting. So I just shook my head and walked over to Tayuya

"you know, breakfast is important you shouldn't skip it." I grabbed her hand and dropped the baggy of toast into it. She smile at me "thanks Sakon although I don't really eat breakfast." the big guy from yesterday comes up behind us "you should eat at least three meals a day Tayuya"

"oh hey Jirobo, you've met Sakon right?" we both shook our heads "well then Jirobo this is Sakon, he's the one that brought me to the sound" we nodded and said hello to each other but neither of us were comfortable enough for a hand shake. But I did try to make my first impression on the team a good one.

Kimimaro barely spares us a glance "well then just waiting on that spider brat then huh" its rare to hear him say anything rude to anyone. "hey Kimimaro- Senpai, what did you want us to do today anyway?" I guess the sound doesn't have Tayuya as cautious as everyone else.

"we're going to do some training together and if Kidomaru doesn't get here in the next five minutes we practice how to torture without killing." Tayuya's eyes light up at the thought. So I guess that means she really is perfect for the sound.

"well what kind of training is it then?" Kidomaru questioned as he came around the corner. I don't know what it is but something about that guy just pisses me off.

Tayuya complains about the change of plans or lack there of with a few curses, as Kimimaro leads the four of us to a training room. "so we practice killing each other then?" Kidomaru laughs and gives us all a glare.

We all ended up sparing against Kimimaro and Kabuto who came in a little later. It was fun to say the least, and before we knew it, it was dinner time. The sparing stopped and we all headed for the dining room kitchen, where Lord Orochimaru was already waiting.

"Sakon! Can you make tacos tonight? I'm hungry and I cant cook like you can! Oh and chocolate chip cookies to!" I nod and head towards the kitchen, for the big bad criminal Lord Orochimaru is suppose to be I don't see it when he's complaining for food.

I'm alone in the kitchen for a few minutes before Tayuya walks in "figured I'd make the cookies while you do the tacos" I nod in agreement "thanks for your help Yu~ya. How do you like the sound so far?"

Oh if looks could kill I would be dead. Evidently the nickname isn't appreciated.

"call me that again and I'll kill you. The sound is fine though, Lord Orochimaru isn't that bad, Kimimaro seems kinda fun, and how many other shinobi can say their medical ninja is a complete badass." she was focused on making the cookies but I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm glad you like it here Yuya. Its going to be awesome being in a team with you, I promise no matter what I've got your back." the next thing I know Tayuya had thrown water all over me.

"what did I say about that gross little nickname, quit it you little mutant." this cued the food fight that erupted in the kitchen. And some how when Lord Orochimaru and Kimimaro came to break it up dragging us out of the kitchen laughing our asses off, the food was actually done.

Tayuya and I ran to shower and then came back to eat dinner. The second we saw each other we busted out laughing again. Food fights are a great bonding experience. Of course we had to stay up that night cleaning the kitchen together.

We were almost done I was finishing up cleaning the stove off and Tayuya was sitting against the now clean refrigerator. "Hey Sakon. We are. . . friends right?" I smiled, "of course we are Yu~ya. Why what's up?"

I turned around expecting to see her about to hit me, but instead she was just staring down at the floor. "nothing, never mind" she stood herself up and walked out of the room.

Things went relatively the same for the next two weeks, we'd spend the week training and sparing, and then I'd make dinner and Tayuya would make dessert.

The weekends we normally had off and would spend trying to socialize with each other, playing games, watching TV, and occasionally drinking. Today was a Friday. We had been training all day but we all made plans for tonight.

As soon as we were done for the night Tayuya and I started on dinner and Kidomaru and Jirobo went on an alcohol run. Just as we were finishing up they came back with alcohol, whiskey, beer, and some "womanly drinks" for Tayuya.

Despite my short time knowing her I just now its not going to go over well with her. She walked out of the kitchen and immediately passes over the fruity drinks grabbing a beer. "about damn time you guys got back."

I slide a raspberry flavored drink over to Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru they pop them open and begin to drink. The for of us glanced at each other, seeing those to actually drink made all of us think the same thing.

Tayuya is the first to speak up though "Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto would you two join us for a game of beer pong?" Kabuto declined and got up and headed towards his room.

"me and Kimimaro will, he needs to loosen up anyway." Lord Orochimaru stated before going into the kitchen for solo cups. The kitchen table was round and the perfect size

We broke up into three teams. Tayuya and I, Kidomaru and Jirobo, and Lord Orochimaru and Kimimaro. We all spread out equally and started a game of three way beer pong.

Of course Lord Orochimaru and Kimimaro ended up winning, although poor Lord Orochimaru cant handle his liquor at all. They left soon after to finish some work they had, and the four of headed into the living room.

We all sit around the coffee table choosing to sit on the floor rather than the couches. We sat around playing drinking games for hour before Kidomaru and Jirobo started complaining about being tired.

Me and Tayuya tried our best to help them back to their rooms. Even though I may have 'accidentally' hit Kidomaru's head on a wall. God I hate that guy, he just pisses me off without even trying.

With nothing better to do Tayuya and I take what's left of the beer and vodka and go to her room. We keep drinking and talking, we even take turns telling stories. It was Tayuya's turn but she seemed a little hesitant this time.

"so about three months before I joined the sound me and my sister had left our village to go hunting on my fathers orders. We left at around six in the morning and when it got about nine we saw smoke in the sky coming from the direction of our village

So we ran as fast as we could to get home. I don't know what the hell I was thinking at the time I was still sixteen and she had just turned twelve. There was nothing we could have done. When we got back home our parents were already dead, most of the village was on fire there were shinobi killing off the rest of the villagers.

It didn't make any sense though, we were a village of civilians I hadn't even started training to become a shinobi yet. But the next thing I knew some guy had grabbed up my little sis.

I tried to get her back I did." she paused and took a shaky breath as a tear slid down her cheek. I sat next to her on the bed wrapping my arms around her, she held me tighter and cried into my shoulder.

"she was screaming and crying for me to help her. But he put his kunai to her throat and he fucking did it. I screamed and begged for her life, for him to take mine instead but he fucking killed her. I loved her so much and now she's gone"

She sobbed harder into my shirt, but after about ten minutes she had cried herself to sleep. As I'm assuming she did quite a bit. I laid her down onto her bed and covered her over, I kissed her forehead before leaving her room for the night.

As I laid in bed I thought about what had happened to her. Seeing you village go up in flames and your little sister murders in front of you cant be easy. It messed have messed her up bad.

Maybe that's why she wanted to be a shinobi here. To get revenge on the people who killed her family. Wait a minute she said she wasn't a shonobi then, does that mean she seriously got strong enough to pass the sound shinobi exams and keep up with us in only three months. That's crazy.

It seems my little sound angel is quite the quick learner and an amazing shinobi, maybe I should get her to do some extra training with me. I'm sure we could both learn a lot from it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors Notes- I hope you enjoyed, I hope my little Orochimaru kitty didn't go experiment on anyone after drinking with the guys. . . and girl. And I hope Tayuya doesn't oh I don't know, think it was a certain little sound shinobi that killed her sister and go kill him for revenge. just kidding. maybe. I mean its not like anyone reads this anyway. Bu~bye I hope ya keep reading.


End file.
